The major goal of this study is to determine whether chronic levodopa (L-dopa) therapy utlimately hastens the progression of Parkinson'd disease. This study is designed to answer the most common concern raised by clinicians and patients regarding Parkinson's disease, namely, should the introduction of L-dopa be delayed as long as clinically feasible or should it be employed early to improve quality of life.